


I See You, Jesse McCree

by AzureCowboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, basically i rewatched you me her and it made me feel things, jesse has a crush on everyone and it's a problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCowboy/pseuds/AzureCowboy
Summary: Jack and Gabe are having some issues, and when Gabe has the brilliant idea of discussing it with Jesse, things get complicated...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently been rewatching You Me Her and it's absolutely killing me because Izzy is my everything. She deserves better than the whole of the first like 15 episodes. But yeah, it made me realise I've never written a poly relationship so here we go.
> 
> The first three or so chapters are gonna be horrendous so I apologise.
> 
> (also, if you've watched YMH you'll know the title I chose for this fic is the actual worst bit of that show ever. I just like how it sounds lol)

“I can't believe I'm talking to _you_ about this,” Gabe almost growled the words across the pool cue as he leant forward to take his shot. _Easy pot. Nice._

Jesse frowned at how easily Gabe was destroying him at the game. They'd just gotten back from a week-long mission in Portugal and had headed straight to a local bar to relax and get a few drinks in. Initially, a fairly large group of Blackwatch agents were in attendance, but they'd all bailed quite quickly, understandably exhausted. Which left Gabriel, his enhanced stamina making staying awake more than easy for him, and Jesse, who was just crazy competitive and could never say no to a game against his boss.

Despite neither of them having consumed much alcohol, the conversations of the night had headed in an odd direction. Probably due to the fact they were both a little tired, things had quickly run away with them and gotten more than a little personal.

“Nahh, boss,” Jesse smirked brightly, pressing his cue onto his boot and leaning his chin on it. “Nothing weird about discussin’ your issues getting freaky with the Strike Commander with me.”

“Shut up,” Gabe quickly potted another ball. “It's not like that. It's… _logistics_. Timings. We've got more important things to do.”

“You're married. Ain't _each other_ the most important things you should be doin’?” This comment made Gabe completely buckle his shot, sending the cue ball speeding into one of the pockets. Jesse bit his lip past a wide grin, holding back his laughter.

“You're not half as funny as you think you are.” Gabe scolded as Jesse bent himself across the table in the most clumsy manner.

“The way I see it,” Jesse's voice was strained as he shifted about on the felt, “you and Morrison have issues startin’ things. Like, y'all have been in each other's fucking pockets so long, you've forgotten how you used to make a move on one another.”

He punctuated the statement by potting a ball.

“Betcha don't even remember what gets you in the mood.” And another.

Gabe huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re pretty sure of yourself there, Jess.”

“It's easy to see problems in relationships on the outside, looking in,” Jesse shrugged before neatly potting a third ball.

Gabe reclined back on a bar stool, considering this. “Okay, _maybe_ you have a point. With everything that's been going on recently, we got a little out of practice. When we do stuff it's like… cuz we feel like we _should_ , y'know?”

“Mmhmm,” Jesse fired off another shot, watching intently as the ball bounced away from the hole. He frowned at it, hoping it realized how disappointed he was in it for not going the right way. “D'you still think he's hot?”

“Fuck yes!” Gabe almost moaned, pushing up from the stool and taking up his cue again. “Have you seen the guy? He's a fucking Adonis!” He leant down and focused his eye on a specific, red ball. “I just don't know how to… like… initiate without feeling dumb anymore.”

Jesse begrudgingly watched Gabe pot the targeted ball.

“You guys make out much? That's always a good start.”

“We haven't made out since back in SEP. We're not high schoolers behind the fucking bike sheds.” Gabe's shot barely missed potting his final red ball. He rolled his eyes and returned to his stool.

“What's wrong with making out? It's great!” Gabe shot Jesse an unamused glance. “Seriously! It's easy foreplay. And I'm not gonna lie, he looks like he'd be a great kisser…”

“He is.” Gabe stated bluntly. “Take your shot, dumbass.”

“There is an option, y’know,” Jesse almost mumbled, before horrendously fluffing his shot.

“What?” Gabe almost growled, taking up his place at the table again. He easily potted his final red and turned his attention to the black.

“So, it feels weird startin’ shit with him, right? Then go practice the starting part elsewhere…” Jesse punctuated the suggestion with a shrug, and a mouthful of whiskey.

Gabe drew back immediately. “Did you just tell me to cheat on my fucking husband, you dick?!”

“No!” Jesse held up his hands in surrender, shaking his head quickly. “ _No_! No, no, no! I swear! I'm just saying… You could, like, make an agreement with a professional or something, that you need practice with kissing and startin’ stuff and then take what you learn back to Commander Morrison.”

“Like a prostitute?” Gabe still looks more than wary.

“I guess. But like, think about it. He never has to know. And it could save your sex life.” Jesse kept his tone more careful this time.

Gabe took his final shot and smoothly took down the black, ending the game. He stepped back from the table and replaced his cue, sighing deeply.

“This is such a dumb idea,” he mused, almost to himself.

“I'm just saying, the sooner the Strike Commander gets laid and relaxes a bit, the sooner all our work lives improve.” Jesse dropped his own cue on the table, trying to ignore how horrendously he just got beat.

“You can call him Jack, y'know? The formalities make this uncomfortable conversation even weirder.” Gabe sighed, shrugging on a dark leather jacket and heading for the exit, sure in the knowledge Jesse would follow.

They made their way silently out to the nearby taxi rank, too lazy to order one digitally. The air outside was cold, but refreshing, and the sky gorgeously clear, stars shining brightly overhead.

“How am I supposed to contact an actual human being and say _‘hey let me practice making a move on you cuz I suck at sex with my own husband’_?” Gabe mused, shoving his hands in his pockets like a hard-done-by teenager.

Jesse huffed out a laugh. “Maybe not like that.”

Gabe hummed in agreement, staring ahead at nothing and nibbling on his lower lip.

“I guess,” Jesse started. Something in his head was screaming at him that this was a terrible idea, but he swallowed it down with the nervous lump in his throat. “There's a way you wouldn't have to explain all that…”

“Oh, yeah?” Gabe finally looked to him with those words and it sent a shiver through Jesse's whole body.

“I- Ummm…” Jesse internally scolded his inability to speak and cleared his throat. “ _I_ could do it?”

There was a terrible moment of silence that Jesse felt lasted for literal for hours and lead him to notice how much his hands were sweating.

“You want to make out with me, Jess?” Gabe finally asked, a strong smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“ _No_!” Jesse cut in immediately. “I mean… no offence. I'm just offerin’ my help. ‘cause it makes sense. Then no one else needs to know about it all.”

Gabe nibbled at his lip, seemingly considering this, before he eventually spoke up again. “Alright, deal. Your room when we get back to base, let's get this over with.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess I'm so sorry. Jack is an enigma and Jesse doesn't deserve to be messed around so much. Poor prince.

Jesse McCree was totally and completely screwed (and definitely not in the good way). If he wasn't thinking that getting it on with his boss was a bad idea before, he definitely was now, as he sat in the office of his boss's boss (and - coincidentally - his boss's _husband_ ).

The worse thing was that his time with Gabe was… _amazing_. In so many ways. He tried desperately not to let his mind stray, as he watched Strike Commander Jack Morrison ‘ _finish up a few things’_ while he waited patiently to be seen (something that was obviously a power move to let Jesse stew a bit). But Jesse never had been good at keeping his mind centred. And last night was currently prodding at his mind in such a distracting way…

_“So, how do we do this?” Gabe had asked, looking so much more uncomfortable than Jesse had ever seen. He didn't even think it was possible for Reyes to look anything less than 100% confident in every situation._

_“You said y'all have work getting in the way sometimes, right?” Jesse shrugged, standing awkwardly in the centre of his own room, unsure of what to do that wouldn't make Gabriel more uneasy. “So, I guess, I'll just start working on my mission report for this week, and you can come over whenever and see if you can pull me away from it? And that way, if you decide you don't wanna do this whole thing, you can just go, and I'll just carry on with this…” he gestured vaguely to the holoscreen on his bedside table._

_“Yeah, sure. Ummm…” Gabe rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “So, do you have anything to drink in here? I need something strong right now…”_

_“There's some scotch under the sink?” Jesse shrugged, dropping down onto the bed and taking up his holoscreen._

_Despite the one time he glanced up to see Gabe drinking his scotch straight from the bottle, Jesse paid his commander no mind and - like he said he would - got on with his mission report. It got to the point that he was so focused that he completely forgot Gabe was even there. That was, until he felt the weight on the bed next to him, followed by the soft, wet pressure of lips on his neck. He swallowed heavily, forcing down any thoughts of his extremely long running crush on Gabriel Reyes, and focused intently on the screen in front of him._

_“_ Jess _,” Gabe purred, and that alone almost had Jesse whimpering. “Put down the tablet.”_

_Jesse stretched his neck up, away from the contact a little, trying to make this a bit harder - maybe more realistic - for Gabe. “Sorry, boss. Got work to do.”_

_“It can wait. This can't.” Gabe whispered sweetly, twisting a hand round Jesse's neck and stroking his thumb just below his ear. He used this action to draw Jesse's throat back to his kisses._

_“I really should finish-’ Jesse's sentence was cut off by Gabe snatching the screen from him and turning it off, flicking it casually onto the nightstand._

_“No.” He stated, simply and stern. Jesse took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He began to relax, just as Gabe's fingers weaved up into his hair and-_

_-and nudged his hat too far, leading to it tumbling down between them. Jesse totally failed at containing his laughter._

_“Hey, Jack doesn't wear dumbass hats! I don't usually have to deal with this shit!” Gabe argued through an amused grin, tossing Jesse's hat aside._

_“I guess this is good practice for powering through when things go wrong…” Jesse shrugged through a smirk. “And it's not a ‘_ dumbass hat’ _! It's iconic!”_

_“Is that right, cowboy?” Gabe's smile didn't slip at all, even as he leant in and placed the first kiss to Jesse's lips._

_“Mmhmm,” Jesse hummed contently into the contact, leaning closer to deepen it a little. Soon, without even noticing, Jesse found himself reclining back on the bed, completely transfixed by the soft kisses being pressed to his lips. He relaxed into the contact, relishing in the fact that he was finally sating his most impossible crush. His eyes had fluttered closed and he was completely in his own head as he felt Gabe kiss down his neck, tugging at his collar. As the kisses traced over his Adam's apple, Jesse giggled at the ticklish sensation._

_And, somehow, this caused Gabe to tense up and pause his actions._

_Jesse sat up slightly. “You okay?”_

_Gabe drew back entirely, rubbing a hand over his face. He sighed heavily._

_“What are we doing, Jess?”_

_“We- I… Gabe… We're, like, we're fixin’ your problem, right?”_

_“I can't do this. I can't lie to Jack.” Gabe breathed weakly, before falling backwards onto the bed with a moan. “God, I'm such an idiot.”_

_“No, you're not.” Jesse lay back again, rolling into his side to watch Gabe. “'Was my idea. I'm the idiot… I'm sorry.”_

_“Nah, you were just trying to help.” Gabe stared up at the ceiling before smirking. “I mean, you_ are _an idiot, but not because of that.”_

_“Oh yeah? And what about me makes me an idiot, boss?” Jesse laughed, watching Gabe closely as the other man's gaze remained fixed on the ceiling._

_“Damn, Jess, you really think I have time to list off the dumb things you do?”_

_“Hey!” Jesse objected through soft laughter. They dropped back into an oddly comfortable silence once more, Jesse still focused on Gabe's expression. It was impossibly unfair how hot Gabriel Reyes was. And even more unfair that he was married to an almost equally impossibly hot guy. This thought alone had Jesse sighing in sad jealousy._

_“Jesse?” Gabe spoke quietly but suddenly._

_“Mmhmm.” Jesse hummed, eyes slipping closed as he relaxed into his bed slightly._

_There was a short pause. “This is gonna sound really stupid… and it's probably the alcohol taking... but… like… can I flirt with you?”_

_Jesse's eyes sprung open and he frowned deeply. “Huh?”_

_“Making out with you was too far, and I'm sorry. But I still need help. And you're still here. And I'm a little drunk. And I still want to actually get Jack to fuck me, so…” Gabe trailed off with a shrug. All this time, his eyes never once left the ceiling._

_“Yeah.” Jesse answered almost too quickly. “_ Yes _. Good idea.”_

_Gabe shifted onto his side and their eyes met deeply. Jesse had to try painfully hard not to let it show how much that got to him. He simply blinked slowly before regaining the contact. “Go ahead, Gabe.”_

_Jesse knew it was risky. No one got away with actually calling Gabe ‘Gabe’ other than Jack, but if Gabriel noticed, he didn't let on. It caused soft butterflies to freak out a little in Jesse's stomach._

_Suddenly, there was a hand at his cheekbone, stroking the hair from his face, only making the heavy eye contact more intense for Jesse. He swallowed lightly, and prayed Gabe wouldn't notice._

_“Your eyes are gorgeous, you know that?” Gabe whispered, and Jesse had to relay a mantra to himself that this was all fake, lest he go genuinely mad. “Wish you wouldn't hide them under that dumb hat all the time.”_

_“Back to insulting my hat? Smooth.” Jesse teased, brilliantly masking how effected he was._

_“You're really fucking beautiful, Jess.” Gabe basically breathed the words, and Jesse could feel it on his lips. They were so close._

_“You're not so bad yourself,” Jesse laughed, really_ really _trying to ignore everything about this situation._

_“ **Dios** , McCree…” Gabe whined quietly, and Jesse noticed a small frown setting into his expression. “You really screwed this up for me…”_

_“Huh?” This didn't sound like part of the game? Was this all a trick? Was this whole thing a punishment for something Jesse did on the Portugal mission?_ Fuck _…_

 _“Why d'you have to be so damn…_ much _?” Gabe sighed, not breaking eye contact._

_“Are you okay, Commander?” Jesse could feel his body urging him forward but resisted. “Reyes, I-”_

_And suddenly they were kissing again. And Jesse had no idea how it happened, but he knew it wasn't him who initiated it. He was actively trying_ not _to initiate it._

_But they were definitely kissing. And it was sweet, and hot, and passionate and Jesse's head was totally spinning. He whined softly into the kiss and felt Gabe smirk a little for the tiniest second before he pulled back and stopped the contact just as suddenly as he'd started it._

_“Fuck, Jesse,” he moaned, pushing their foreheads together. “I'm so sorry… fuck.”_

_“No… It's fine… Sorry… I should have… No...” Jesse was rambling slightly, just trying to find anything to fill the space. Anything at all. Anything to draw out their time together._

_“I'm gonna go.” Gabe stated definitively and was stood from the bed in a second. Despite his words, Gabe continued to pace the end of Jesse's bed for at least another five minutes, within which, Jesse just watched him and tried to ignore everything going on in his own mind._

_“I'm gonna tell Jack,” Gabe decided aloud, “but I'll make sure it doesn't come back to you. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything. I promise.”_

_Jesse just blinked up at him, trying to process this information. He swallowed heavily and took a breath. “Okay.”_

And with that, Gabe had left, mumbling to himself about how much of an idiot he was. And Jesse had tried to get some sleep, with little success - his brain far too awake and confused. And then, at 5:43am his holoscreen lit up obnoxiously and told him he had a meeting with the Strike Commander at 6am which - despite what his calendar said, definitely wasn't there before. He'd not given himself time to over think it on his way over because the Strike Commander's office was all the way across the facility and almost impossible to get to on time (he made it though).

So, it was only now, while sitting across the desk from Jack Morrison that Jesse actually let himself freak out a bit. He was fairly certain he hid it well enough, but inside his mind was like a wasp nest of paranoid thoughts. _Gabe said he'd keep him safe, right? This wouldn't go badly, right? Oh God…_

“Agent McCree,” Jack's voice shocked Jesse out of his daydream and he was certain he visible jumped. Looking up, he noted the soft but definitely forced smile in the Strike Commander's expression. “So sorry to keep you waiting.”

Jesse cleared his throat and sat up straight. “No! No, you're a busy guy. Do what you gotta do… Sir.”

Jack took this moment to look Jesse up and down, obviously considering him. “Mmhmm,” he hummed dismissively, not even bothering to fake a smile anymore. “Do you know the purpose of this meeting?”

Jesse forced down the images of last night that pushed into his head. “No?”

“I was speaking with Commander Reyes this morning,” Jack stated, obviously watching closely for Jesse's reaction to his husband's name (a reaction which Jesse managed to successfully not give despite the chaos in his head). “And he told me you were an absolute credit to Overwatch with your actions on this week's mission.”

“ _Oh_.” Jesse breathed out, entirely forgetting how to make normal conversation. “Thanks?”

“Apparently, your aim is second to none within Blackwatch?” Jack continued and, once again, raked his eyes up and down Jesse's body. “Impressive.”

“Thank you, Strike Commander.” Jesse managed.

“But there's a problem,” Jack cut in quickly, taking up his holoscreen and clicking through it slowly. The space before he spoke again was entirely torturous to Jesse, who literally wanted to just drop to his knees and confess at any second. “You weren't supposed to be in action during this mission. You're still recovering from a broken rib four weeks ago. You were supposed to be logging intel only on this mission, you handling any weapons or being in any conflict was supposed to be an absolute last resort.”

“Ah, yeah.” Jesse breathed out, relaxing into an actual, professional conversation. “I wanted to be back in action and Reyes said he trusted me, so we decided to give it a go. We were still bein’ careful. But I'm pretty much back to normal now, sir.”

“Jesse, tell me,” Jack stood and walked around his desk, leaning on it just in front of Jesse, looking down on him imposingly. “Do you find it easy to get Commander Reyes to give you what you want?”

Jesse almost outwardly whined, wishing he could go back to the brief moment when he thought this meeting was actually about work.

“No, sir. It's _not_ like that.” He stated firmly, starting to get a little annoyed with how Jack was toying with him.

“Isn't it?” Jack crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows.

This was all Jesse needed to be pushed over the edge into ‘ _thoroughly irritated’_. He ground his teeth for a moment and rolled his eyes, before pushing out of his seat and stepping up to Jack.

“Why don't you just fuckin’ say it, _sir_?!” Jesse growled, despite knowing how dangerous and stupid it was to speak that way to his superior. He braced himself for Jack's response, but as met only with a sigh, as Jack leant back against his desk more and stared into space.

“Do you have any idea of the effect you have on people, Jesse?”

There was a moment of pure silence while Jesse just stared at Jack. _What was he supposed to say to that?_ He blinked a couple of times and opened his mouth just to close it again.

“I just… I don't… I… _What_?”

Jack smirked a little, almost disbelieving. “Yeah, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I ended this in a terrible way because I wanna write the next bit from Jack's perspective, sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates will definitely not be this quick from now on. Idk how I managed to do three chapters in three days, but it usually takes me like four months to do one lol sorry lads
> 
> Anyway, I hate writing Jack but I love him so much so here you go...

Jack Morrison was totally and completely screwed (and definitely not in the good way). Deciding to call Jesse McCree to his office had turned out to be a horrendous idea. He wanted to be angry about what Gabe had told him in his babbling confession last night. He knew he should be furious. But he… _wasn't_. There was another emotion there, something Jack couldn't quite out his finger on, but it wasn't anger. So, he'd called Jesse to his office, hoping that being confronted by the guy who spent his evening with his tongue down Jack's husband's throat would clear a few things up.

_It didn't._

He was just 100% more confused.

Jack hadn't had much to do with Jesse after his first couple of months in Blackwatch. Generally, Jesse's reports were filed through Gabe, and never directly to Jack, and that had been the only reason they really had to communicate. Yeah, they spoke politely at social events or if they were in a 'small talk’ situation, but that very rarely occurred. Jack knew everything he knew about Jesse from Gabe.

And, _boy_ , did Gabe have a pretty picture to paint of the cowboy.

But the problem with spending so long with no interaction between him and Jesse, and growing to barely even see him as an acquaintance, is that Jack had never had the time to pick up on his little quirks, or how fucking _cute_ he was. Because he was. Jesse McCree was fucking adorable and Jack had done very well at not noticing that until this point. But he was gorgeous. And Jack was screwed.

And that's how he ended up leaning back on his desk, staring into a daydream, with Jesse looking totally bewildered in his peripheral vision.

“ _Yeah, we need to talk_.” He had surmised, inwardly stunned at what he was doing. He flicked his glance around to Jesse, narrowing his eyes a little in consideration. _Damn, he really was pretty…_

“About what?” Jesse asked quietly after a moment of silence.

“Stop playing dumb, McCree. We both know you made out with my husband.” Jack stated bluntly, partly to see if it shocked Jesse to hear him be so blunt. Jesse opened his mouth to find a reply, but Jack spoke again before he could. “Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I understand. Reyes is fucking stunning.”

“It wasn't the way you think. I don't know what he told you, but it wasn't like that!” Jesse obviously still felt the need to defend himself, and it made Jack want to laugh a little.

“I know.” Jack shrugged and continued to listen to Jesse going off.

“And it ain't like we slept together!” Jesse blurted nervously, this line causing Jack to turn to face him. Look down deep into his eyes.

“No, it's _worse_ than that, isn't it?” He whispered, stepping closer. “You made him realize how into you he is.”

“He said that?” Jesse breathed, eyes wide, complete disregard for current company.

“He didn't have to,” Jack explained quietly, “he's always had a thing for you, he just hid it well. I don't even think _he_ knew. Then last night you let him kiss you. Now he knows what he's missing with you.”

Jesse drew back slightly, blinking slowly. Jack could almost hear the kid's heart beating out of his chest. “ _Fuck_ … I'm sorry, sir.”

“I hoped I could get mad at you in this meeting, you know?” Jack sighed, finally giving up toying with Jesse. “I wanted to want to hurt you, to feel anything a normal guy would feel in this situation. But I can't. Because I've spent ten minutes with you and I already completely understand why Gabe's so into you.”

“Huh?” Jesse stared across at him dumbly, obviously entirely lost now.

“Jesse, you're gorgeous.” Jack connected their eyes deeply. “Gabe had no chance.”

“Commander, you're… you're like the modern definition of sexy. Literally! And Reyes is… just _so_ hot… But me…” Jesse swallowed heavily, searching for words. “I'm- I'm just… I'm not even… I'm-”

“Damn. Gabe told me how cute you are when you stutter. I blame the accent. Totally.” Jack smirked to himself. “And please call me Jack. You're making this weird.”

“This isn't already weird?” Jesse raised his eyebrows.

Jack shrugged at this and returned to staring into space. Jesse was right. This was weird. Crazy weird. He genuinely had no idea what was coming over him but _damn_ … he was screwed. He shook his head to try to snap out of this, but with no success.

“God,” he sighed, looking up through his lashes at Jesse who was painfully close somehow. “Why can't I just be angry at you?”

Jesse was silent for a beat, before he stepped somehow even closer. “What do I make you feel, sir?”

Jack flicked through options in his head, words that should make sense in this situation. But none of them fit. Not one. He searched Jesse's eyes for something that would help any of this make sense, with no prevail. Instead of finding words, he felt himself reaching up to stroke a stay lock of hair from Jesse's eyes, slow and gentle. His eyes flicked down as he noticed Jesse's Adam's apple bob nervously and found himself also swallowing down his confusion.

“I don't know.” He finally responded, his voice painfully quiet.

“Maybe this'll help.” Jesse's whisper faded off as he leaned in, and kissed Jack softly. Once.

As he drew back, they both released breaths that Jack hadn't noticed either of them were holding. There was only a moment of consideration that was cut far too short. Because before Jack had even realised it, they were kissing again. All softness was lost now, their new contact rough and hard and exciting, as Jack grabbed Jesse's hips and flipped them, shoving him against the desk. Jack pushed his body hard against Jesse's, kissing his way down his jawline until his found his neck and bit softly at the flesh there.

“Jack!” Jesse's accent-thick tone was breathy and desperate, and all Jack needed to be pushed totally over the edge. He pushed harder against Jesse, who took the hint and pulled himself up to sit on the desk, hooking his legs around Jack's waist. Jack weaved his hands into Jesse's hair, taking the opportunity to kiss deeply into his mouth once again. He chuckled into the other man's mouth as he plucked the stupid hat from his head and tossed it aside.

“ _Hey_ …” Jesse protested lazily into the kisses.

“Shut up…” Jack laughed, guiding Jesse down to lie across his desk and hopping up himself to kneel over him, forcefully shoving his holoscreen and two thick folders of paper onto the floor in the process.

Jesse hummed contently when their mouths met again, and Jack's hand went straight to Jesse's hip. He pushed up the dark fabric of Jesse's shirt and trailed gentle fingertips over tanned skin, drawing a soft whine from Jesse's throat.

“ _Jack_!” Jesse gasped against Jack's lips, hips tipping up slightly below the other man. This caused Jack to huff out a laugh and draw back slightly.

“Goddamnit, Jesse.” He sighed through a bright smirk, the hand that was on Jesse's hip now raised to stroke his cheek. “You just have to go and make a mess, don't you?”

“I'm sorry?” Jesse offered, looking up at him with an almost comical shrug.

“Should be,” Jack leaned in to drop the quickest kiss to Jesse's lips, before returning to the more sensible position of standing on the ground, offering a hand to Jesse as he did. Jesse gratefully took the assistance, more than a little confused by the previous situation.

“What now?” Jesse let himself ask, though it was obvious he didn't want to.

“ _Now_ ,” Jack started, pulling at his jacket to straighten it a little. He was still smirking to himself and it made Jesse feel very confused about what was going on here - shouldn't he feel bad? “I have a meeting with Ana that I'm not allowed to be late for, or she might actually eat me alive. And then, I think I have a rather large apology to make to my husband.”

“What about me?” Jesse pushed, not knowing what to do with himself other than tuck his shirt back in – he hyper focused on that for the moment.

“You,” Jack pushed Jesse's hat to his chest. “Still have a mission report to get to Commander Reyes by the end of the day. Do your work, Jess.”

And with that he started off towards the door, leaving Jesse clutching his hat and staring dumbly after him.

Jack stopped with his hand on the door and turned back with a bright grin. “Oh, and before you leave, could you sort out my desk for me? At least that's one mess you can fix.”

And then he was gone.

And now Jesse was left contemplating literally everything he thought he knew, and asking himself how he could possibly reorganize one of the spilled files they'd shoved off Jack's desk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is an enigma and Jesse was not prepared for this. Poor guy. Does not deserve.
> 
> So I absolutely adore desk sex but god forbid I ever get the guts to write it, so brief desk make outs will have to do.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments so far, and keep letting me know what you think!


End file.
